The Purple Locket
by Darkrai88
Summary: Green, Red, Gold, Ruby, Blue, Yellow, Crystal and Sapphire decide to go on a vacation to the Whirl Islands, but will 'fun' be the only thing they'll experience? Secrets are unveiled and truth is learned. A truth they never deemed as possible. Oldrivalshipping, Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping and possible Soulsilvershipping in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! Why i have finally decided to publish a story! I won't blabber in my very first chapter so disclaimer time! **

**I do not own Pokemon Special Adventures in any way, if i did it would be an anime by now :D **

* * *

Chapter 1-

" Ugh, now what? " Blue complained; as she lay on Yellow's bed. Next to her were her 3 best friends;Crystal, Sapphire and Yellow.

It was a beautiful summer morning, the sun was shining brightly, and the sky was crystal clear, however the heat was almost unbearable.

" I'm so bored! " Blue added as she attached her hair into a ponytail, and plopped herself on the bed once again.

" Tell me about it, ya ever heard of air conditionin' Yellow? " Sapphire inquired as she continued waving a fan before her face.

" I'm sorry, Uncle Wilton said that he'll get around fixing it soon, but I guess he never had time " Yellow justified as she lifted her face form the sketchbook she was drawing in.

" Why don't you ask Red to fix it for you " Blue suggested, propping her forearms on the bed; with a mischievous smirk as she observed Yellow's reaction. The poor girl blushed a deep shade of pink, and coyly answered " I-I doubt Red knows anything about air conditioning, and besides I-I don't want to bother him "

" You don't have to justify yourself Yel, Blue's just being a tease as usual " Crys reassured her friend as she sent a death glare over to Blue who simply grinned innocently.

" God, I'd kill for a swim right now " Sapph whined as she sank in deeper into the couch, too tired out by the heat to join in the argument.

A couple of sighs were let out in agreement, when suddenly, Crystal's pokegear rang  
" Ooo, wonder who that is " Blue said teasingly.

Crys checked her pokegear, shrugged, and said as she picked up " Unknown number "

" Hello? " She said the moment she picked up.  
" Why hello there, my lady "  
" Gold " Crys immediately recognized him as she subconsciously narrowed her eyes  
" What! How did you know it was me? " He asked in disbelief  
" Intuition, say what do you want? "  
" Do you have any plans today? "  
" Depends, what's on your mind? "  
" Well, the guys and I rented a chalet near Cianwood City, in one of the Whirl Islands, we were going to swim and stuff, and I was wondering, if you and the girls would like to tag along "  
" What's the catch? " Crystal quickly asked suspecting his intentions.  
" No catch, I promise, it just didn't seem right, leaving you four in the drought while we have fun under the sun! "  
" Hmm, let me consult the girls for a sec "

And without waiting for an answer, she covered her pokegear said " Gold wants us to tag along with the boys to the Whirl Islands, he says they rented a chalet "

" I don't care what ya guys say, I'm in! " Sapph said excitedly as she stood up

" Me too! I've been dying to get some color this summer! " Blue added with the same amount of excitement

" Why not, it's been a while since Omni enjoyed some nice salty water " Yellow added as she glanced at the Pokeball occupied by her Pokemon.

" Sure it isn't about Red? " Blue teased again, oh how she loved making that adorable girl blush.

" Stop it Blue, this is becoming a pain in the butt " Sapph said dangerously

" Oh don't make me turn this on you " Blue warned

" Ya can't, nothing ya say could make me feel the tiniest bit of discomfort " Saphh accepted the challenge starting a staring contest with her best friend.

When Blue was about to say something, may I say worthwhile, Crystal exclaimed impatiently " Hello? Gold? Phone? "

" Right, wouldn't want to keep the boyfriend waiting now would we" The brunette with evil cunning blue orbs said with a smirk, and before Crys could burst out in response, Yellow cut her off quickly. " Yes, we will come, tell them to give us a second to get ready "

" Fine " Crystal said, irritated… Oh if looks could kill…

" Okay, but how are we going to get there? " Crystal wondered, addressing Gold.  
" That's easy, we'll talk about it when we get to you girls. Where are you now? " Gold asked  
" Yellow's "  
" Okay, we'll be there in an hour "  
" Okay see you then "  
" Alright... "

And when she was about the hang up, he yelled again  
" Oh Crystal? "  
" Aha? "  
" Wear that sexy bikini I got you for Christmas " He said, knowing exactly what he got himself into, trying so hard to sustain his laugh.  
" Gold, I'm going to hang up now before I lose my temper " She said, as calmly as she could, rubbing her temples with one hand  
" Okay but wear it! " He said and quickly hung up

" Sometimes I wonder how she even keeps talking to you " Ruby said as he shook his head

" You're only pissed at how Sapph would've beaten the living crap out of you, if you even think about saying this to her " Gold teased with a smirk

" He kind of has a point there " Red said after with hints of laughter

" Why would I even say that to Sapph? I'm not a pervert " Ruby said in a-matter-of-fact tone

" Bikini for Christmas? " Green said as he lifted an eyebrow

" Yeah, thought it would be funny to see how she'd react to it " Gold said with a laugh

" Guess what he gave her for her birthday " Ruby said in a tone of exasperation.  
Seeing that Gold wasn't going to answer anytime soon, with him being too busy laughing his face off, Red answered hesitantly, a faint blush spreading across his features.

" L-Lingerie "

Green buried his face in his hand and asked " And he is here now because? "

" Oh she beat him, big time… But he survived " Ruby clarified

" It was hilarious, a furious Crystal is a violent one " Red added.

After that Gold was done, he pointed out " Yep, and you missed it cause of that emergency thingy in the Gym, I told you to come earlier, but noo, you just had to battle hadn't you"

" Bummer " Green said indifferently as he shifted his eyes towards his book, once again.

" Oh and Blue, was she sexy in that little dress she wore " He added in the same teasing tone, as he glanced at Green seeking for his reaction

" You realize I was in the party, just not in time" He stated, not lifting his eyes from his book

Gold then fell silent and finally admitted defeat " Shoot… " Was all what he could come up with. Knowing that night, in Crystal's birthday party, Blue was actually wearing a descent dress, knee-length and all.

_After what seemed to be an hour _

" Okay, I guess it's time to go " Red announced as he stood up.

" That excited to see Yellow are we now? " Gold said teasingly

" Let's just go " Red said as he rolled his eyes from his friend's repetitive teasing.

When they reached Yellow's house, the guys except Green, pushed Red to the door step, saying that he should be the one to knock.

" Why me? " Red struggled.

" Cause you like her? " Ruby said, stating the obvious

" I do? No no I don't! " Red denied as a blush crept across his face

" Whatever, just knock already " Gold said impatiently

" Just do it " Green added in a bored tone, leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

" Fine " Red accepted his defeat and knocked on the door several times, soon enough, the beautiful petite blonde opened the door with a smile.

" Hey Yellow " He said with a famous sweet smile of his.

" H-hi red! " She said with a faint pink blush on her face, 'it's just a hello, get over yourself!' She mentally scolded herself. Before he could say anything, she continued " I'll call the girls "

He simply nodded, as she disappeared into the house, only appearing a few seconds later, with the three other girls. They were all wearing little tops, along with short shorts or mini skirts, their bikinis' straps and forms were all visible and well delineated. They were all holding their bags, shades on their faces, and ready to go.

" Okay, now that we're all here, how are we going to get there? " Crystal asked.

" That's a very reasonable question indeed " Gold said, as he glanced over to Green for help

" We'll fly there " He simply answered, everyone turned to see him, apparently he wasn't visible before.

" Fly there?! " The girls but Sapph squealed horrified

" That's a pretty good idea! " Gold realized

" Well, do we at least have enough flying Pokemon " Yellow asked

" There's Togetaro " Gold stated

" And Pilo! " Sapph exclaimed happily

" Areo is fully recovered and can fly there without a problem " Red said as he brought out his Pokemon's Pokeball

" Aww, I lend Kitty to my uncle, he said he needed it to give him a ride to Cinnabar " Yellow explained with a pout

" And then there's Green's Charizard " Blue added as she walked up to the Green eyed teen.

" So that leaves us with 4 flying Pokemon " Ruby stated

" And we're a total of 8 " Sapphire added

" Easy, then that means that each two of us will share a Pokemon! " Blue said excitedly, her eyes shining cunningly.

" I don't like where this is going " Crystal said under her breath

" Well how are we going to divide ourselves? " Red wondered obliviously

" Red... Why'd you go there " Green mentally face-palmed.

Blue smiled, and said happily " Glad you asked that question Red, allow me to explain "

She then placed herself in the centre of the group, joined her hands together, and started explaining " Okay, so obviously, Sapphire rides on Pilo, and since Ruby has already flied on it, it's only reasonable if Ruby and Sapphire rode together "

" Only reasonable huh " Ruby murmured as he shook his head at Blue's lame excuse for explanation, as Sapphire shrugged in a 'why not' kind of way.

" Then we got Togetaro, on it will fly Gold, alongside Crystal, and before you start protesting, let me explain, since we know how Reckless Gold can be, it's only safe to put him with Crystal, since we all know that she's the only one who can control him " She continued as she smirked at a narrow-eyed Crystal, and a grinning Gold.

" And then, we got Areo. " She added " Red and Yellow, we wouldn't want to separate Pika and Chuchu now would we "  
Both pikachus nodded happily, as Chuchu hopped off yellow's arms, only to jump into Red's, Pika soon joined her and they started cuddling cutely.

" Aww, like trainers like Pokemon! " Blue squealed happily, causing Red's eyes to widen, and a blush on Yellow's face.

" Guess that leaves us on Charizard " She said as she turned to Green.

" As usual " He simply said as he let out Charizard

" You know I'm glad you started to accept my whole shipping theory " She said as she watched him get on top of his Pokemon.

" Accept? No " He said as he held his hand out of her to take.

" Well then, you don't seem to protest as much as you used to when I drag you into my matchmaking missions " She pointed out as she took his hand, he pulled her up and said " It's pointless." As much as he hated to admit it, she did get her way in the end, no matter how much he ignored her, no matter how much he refused, no matter how much he tried to get out of her grip, she somehow managed to convince him to stay, not with her fake tears, nor with her charm. She knew that these things would never work on Green, he knows her too well, see she uses a whole other technique on him, that of pleading and stubbornness, she would never let him go unless he accepted to stay, soon enough, it became a habit of his to spy on his friends alongside her, and even thought he won't admit, it's pretty funny to see his friends screw up with the girls they like.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head against his back, he then commanded his Charizard to fly, leading his friends to The Whirl Islands.

* * *

" Doesn't this remind ya of anything at all " Sapphire asked as she turned to face Ruby behind her.

" What do you mean? " He asked obliviously.

" Ya know, us… On Pilo… " She said her eyes filled with sadness, even thought she did her best to hide it, this whole 'Ruby incident' really affected her.

" I'm sorry Sapphire, I told you, I don't remember anything… " He shrugged in guilt.

" I-It's okay " She said in a fake happy voice as she turned back to guide Pilo.

* * *

" Hold on tight! " Gold announced with a grin, as he placed his goggles on his face, and commanded Togetaro to fly as fast as he could.

" G-gold! " Crystal yelled as she wrapped her arms around his chest causing her to get unwillingly close to him.

" Please slow down " She begged, eyes closed, and face buried in his back.

" Aww, you're no fun " He said, slowing down.

As soon as they gained their normal pace back, Crys loosened her grip, took a deep breath, and started hitting Gold's back and yelling,  
" What were you thinking we could've died just there, are you crazy? Have you no sense of responsibility whatsoever?! "

" You need to relax Crys, seriously stop, we're going to fall " Gold warned, starting to loose control of Togetaro, she soon noticed and stopped dead in her track.

" Thank you " He said, his tone dripping in sarcasm

" Don't ever scare me like that, never again " She warned with a piercing glare, although he couldn't see her, he knew that she was practically digging holes into his back.

" Alright, but you seriously need to loosen up a bit, this isn't another Pokedex task, we're not in the lab nor are we in the Gym, so just lighten up a bit " He said without a following laugh, or a chuckle, and there seemed to be no perverted comments implying her to do something dirty in order to 'loosen up'. Just Gold with a sincere tone, you don't see that everyday.

" Gold, not everyone can-... Ugh you know what fine i'll loosen up " She easily agreed, obviously plotting something.

" I knew it, you just- Wait come again? " He asked, not believing what he heard.

" We're practically on a vacation right? It wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun " She said, in attempt of clearing his doubt

" Great! I'll make sure you have the time of your life, Super serious gal " he announced excitedly

" Not so fast Romeo, " She started " I have a tiny condition "

" State your case " He simply said bracing himself for the worst

" You need to show me, even if it's only for a second that even YOU can be serious once in a while "

" Pfshhhhh piece of cake, condition accepted "

" I'm glad... Oh and Gold you do realize the penalty if you break your word " She smiled evilly

He gulped, something he wondered who the real evil one Blue or Crystal " W-what is it? "

" You'll help out in the lab for a month "

" A month?! " He yelled

" Ara, already bailing, Gold-kun? "

" N-no of course not " He composed himself, cleared his throat and continued " I'll gladly accept, milady "

* * *

" Chuchu! " Yellow yelled after her pokemon who jumped from her shoulder, to Red's free shoulder.

" It's okay Yellow " Red assured with hints of laughter in his voice as he glanced at the two Pokemon, who hopped down form his shoulders, and headed to Areo's head, where they sat together.

" They haven't seen each other in ages " Yellow stated with a warm smile, Pika not visiting much, implicitly means that Red hasn't been visiting much, which isn't very joyful for her, she hardly ever sees him. since he's always in Mt. Silver training, he comes down once in a month. Sometimes once in two months. She's been meaning to talk to him about it, but she never had the courage to.

" Why aren't you visiting as much as you used to " She blurted out, she soon figured that she said that out loud, and started to tense up. He felt her grip loosen up a bit. She said in a lower voice " I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burst out on you like that "

'I bet he hates me now' She thought to herself, and as soon as it felt safe to, she started to slip her hands away from his waist.

He quickly grabbed her wrists and said " You could fall off "

" Sorry " She mumbled as she locked her hands in front of his stomach, he then added " I didn't know you wanted me to come more often, why didn't you call me? "

" I-I don't know, I guess I didn't want to be a bother, I-I mean I know you're busy with your training and all… " She explained shyly

" I'm never too busy for my friends Yellow, it would've been nice to hear from you once in a while " He said in an unfamiliar tone, not his cheerful, happy tone, but a lot more serious tone.

" I-I didn't know you felt that way… " Yellow said, looking at the back of his head. 'Can't you speak normally without stuttering?' She inwardly cursed her shyness.

" Well, does that mean that you'll call me more often? " He said, regaining his cheerful tone.

" Definitely " She said with a smile 'Yes!' she thought to herself, then added " And does that mean that you'll visit more often? "

" Everyday if you want me to " He said softly, with a smile on his face, causing a blush on her own.

* * *

" Are we there yet? " Blue complained once again, Green had stopped answering her long ago, she groaned in impatience, and added " Well could you at least slow down a bit so I can watch what are the others doing? "

Again, no response.

" Fine have it your way " She said as she started petting the Pokemon with one hand, while the other was still wrapped around Green's waist

" What are you doing? " He said, sensing that she was up to something.

She smiled a devious smile, and said sweetly " Charizard, sweety, why don't you slow down a bit "

The pokemon nodded and indeed, it slowed down until it reached the other guys' level.

" Of course. " Green said with a dull look, after all, Blue was familiar with Green's pokemon, she always 'borrows' them and switches them with her own in case Green was in for a battle or some sort of trouble. And sometimes, even in a Gym battle, he'd end up with her pokemon instead. But it wasn't a big deal really since her Pokemon were well trained (partially by him), so he decided to let it go and simply live with it.

The sneaky brunette took out her Silph Scope and started watching each and every couple.

" Ugh stupid Silver, If only he came! I had plans for him and Lyra " Blue stated as Green rolled his eyes

" Hehe, Red and Yellow are totally blushing right now! Oh what's that dark aura surrounding Crys and Gold? Oh well. Oooo Sapphire looks as pissed as ever " She started describing the couples, as if Green were dying to hear about them.

" She's probably frustrated after a failed attempt of snapping him out of his amnesia " Green simply stated

" Oh my god Green that's the longest sentence you said today! Congratulations! " She patted his back " Anyway back on topic So you do pay attention " She finished, catching him off guard

" What else am I supposed to do " He defended

" Hehehe, you got a point " Blue said, giggling

" Pesky girl " He shook his head, causing her to giggle even more.

" I see the Whirl Islands Green " Red yelled from his Aerodactyl

" Yeah me too " Gold added

" Finally " Sapphire yelled

" Hold on, we're landing " Green warned, Blue nodded and quickly hid her Silph Scope, and once again wrapped her arms around his waist.

After a few seconds, everyone landed safely, in front of a huge chalet, all alone in the middle of a beautiful empty beach.

They quickly called their Pokemon for a long rest in their pokeballs, and started walking along the beach heading to the Chalet. The bright sun was kissing softly on their skins; the beautiful big blue ocean's waves were crashing against the cliffs as they watched a band of Pidgy joyfully fly around in circles in the air while Green was unlocking the door to the chalet.

After struggling through the entrance, everybody was soon in the living room, facing a huge plasma TV, a couple of sofas and a glass table. The bags were abandoned by the door, as their owners went exploring the rented house.

Sapphire headed without hesitation to the kitchen, it was a huge room, with a big white fridge that stood out from everything else, she automatically headed towards it, and started filling it with food and drinks and so on, Ruby on the other hand, stood on the kitchen door's step, leaned on the door frame and shook his head at the view in front of him " You are _such_ a barbarian " He said, making sure he spelled all of the words as slowly as possible

She turned away from the refrigerator gave him the meanest glare ever and practically yelled " Don't ya have some sewing to do, sissy boy? "

" Ah yes, I'm glad you brought that up " He said, ignoring the sarcasm in all of that " I brought a swimming suit that I made for you to try out "

" No no no no no, no way in hell am I trying one of yer crazy costumes ever again! " She refused as she closed the fridge's door

" Come on, just try it on, I'm sure you'll like it " He said as he started walking closer to her, holding something behind his back

" What do ya have in yer hands? " She questioned looking suspiciously at his arms which were behind his back.

" Oh, you mean this? " He said as he showed her a Red bikini hanging in his hands

" Ruby, get that thing away from me, I ain't wearing it! " She warned as she took a few steps back.

He only kept getting closer, speeding up whenever she did.

" Rubyyy! " She yelled as she started running and he started chasing her around the house.

They ran up stairs, through the rooms and bathrooms, until they eventually got downstairs into the same living room they walked in earlier.

When Sapphire was ready to open the door to escape for her life, Blue suddenly blocked her path.

" Blue! Move it, Ruby's gone all crazy fashion diva mode again! " Sapphire yelled, occasionally glancing back to see where Ruby was, she then let out a big sigh in relief, seeing he was no where in sight.

" Not so fast " A hand squeezed her shoulder and she immediately pouted.

" Gotcha! " He said victoriously

" Ya happy now? " Sapph exclaimed, glaring at Blue.

" Anyways! " Blue yelled, as she joined her hands again and went to the center of the group, yep, this never was a good sign, worse things than Ruby chasing Sapphire around the house were bound to follow.

" Like I was saying, there are only four rooms in this chalet, which means… " She started explaining, then stopped causing some sort of suspense for everyone, but they all knew what was going to follow.

" Which means, " Crystal continued, " Each two girls will share a room, and each two guys will share one, problem solved "

" Brilliant idea! " Ruby over-enthusiastically agreed

" Yes, I like the division very much… " Gold recited since Crystal blackmailed him in order to say what he did. Although he was clearly not satisfied with this resolution.

" But what if something bad happens? " Blue said trying to change the situation

" Like what? " Red asked  
" Why do you ask so much? " Green inquired, a vain popping on his head. Red simply lifted an eyebrow at him obliviously, what a dense kid.

" Like, say… Sapphire and I share a a room, and Crystal ends up in the same room as Yellow, and a burglar breaks into their room at night, and say he was drunk and wanted to have some good time, Crystal tries to stop him, but it's only enough to protect herself, he then ends up kidnapping Yellow and we might never see her again " Blue explained, in the saddest tone ever, she soon started wiping her Feraligatr tears. The girls rolled their eyes in annoyance, while the boys except for Green were getting kind of convinced.

" I think she has a point " Red finally broke the silence

" Thank you, Red " Blue said innocently, still wiping her fake tears.

" Don't be silly, nothing's going to happen to me " Yellow reassured.

" You never know! People can be sick! " Blue yelled, dramatically holding her hands, causing her to flinch.

" I think we should do what Blue has in mind " Gold added

" Gold! " Crystal exclaimed between her teeth

" What?! I don't want you… Or anyone to get raped just cause you don't want to sleep in the same room as a guy, we're staying here for three days, God knows what could happen till then " He explained as he held his hands up in defense

" THREE DAYS? " Crystal seemed the only one troubled by the latest statement

" Oops, it seems I forgot to mention it " Gold sheepishly said as he locked his hands behind his head and grinned innocently.

" What no! I have work to do, I have papers to fill, I have Pokemon to catch I- " She started complaining but got interrupted

" What happened to loosening up " Gold pointed out " I guess the deal's off, _Crystal-chan~_"

" No it's not! Ugh it's just- " She tried explaining

" Just what? " Sapphire inquired

" Yeah we never do anything together, can't you cut off work for just three days? " Blue pleaded sincerely

Crystal shot multiple glances at her friends, she tried thinking of something to get her out of this situation but unfortunately ended up failing 'Ugh stupid brain bailing on me when i need it most' She inwardly complained. After a few seconds, she finally sighed and accepted " Fine, only for three days though "

" Yes! Okay, now that everyone agrees! " Blue said, her sad face totally gone " Same couples as before, same reasons! "

" Cause Gold's too reckless and I'm the only one who's able to control him? " Crystal recited Blue's words in last attempt of changing what's going to happen.

" Cause I've been on Pilo before? " Ruby joined, reciting the so called reason why him and Sapphire should share the same room.

" Yes, exactly that, now go change! We've got a beach to go to! " Blue exclaimed as she skipped happily to her bag

" Sapphire." Ruby said as he threw the bikini at her, which she caught by reflex, and soon regretted it.

" B-but " She tried protesting,

" No buts, go choose a room and change. Now. " He simply said

" Ugh! Fine! But know that I hate you " She whined as she stomped her way upstairs.

" She doesn't " Blue said as she stuck her face out of the staircase, causing Ruby's eyes to widen

Soon enough, Crystal, Yellow and Sapphire, were down stairs, wearing their bikinis, while the guys were shirtless, sitting on the couches, waiting for the girls the finish.

" Alright, let's hit the beach people! " Gold yelled as he made his way outside the door and directly into the water, soon enough, Sapphire joined him, as Crystal sat on her towel, and started reading a book while Ruby sat next to her, with his glasses on, sewing something from scratch while Red and Yellow were getting their rods ready, to start some serious fishing session.

" Okay, everything's in order, but where's…? " Blue said as she started scanning the beach with her Silph Scope " Weird " She added as she put down the device, she then sighed and continued " Oh well, he'll pop out sooner or later, as for now… Tanning time baby! " She yelled excitedly as she headed for hers and Green's room where her bags were.

" There you are " She said as she entered the room, only to see Green's back, was he texting?

" Who are you texting? " She said as she stood next to him trying to read what he was writing.

Seeing she wasn't going to get an answer from him, she puffed her cheeks and quickly snatched his phone from his hands. Courtesy of a former thief

" Blue… " He warned

But, with Blue being Blue, she of course ignored him, and started swaying her hips outside of the room, reading out loud " We arrived, don't worry, everything's fine, we're all alright? " She then stopped reading 'Is he seeing someone behind my back?' She thought to herself, as she quickly scrawled up to see who was it sent to, only to see the name " Daisy " and that was enough to calm her down, and the teasing began.

" Aww, he texts his older sister! " She exclaimed as she hid his phone behind her back

" Give me the phone " He warned, and she ignored, he then started walking towards her and she started backing away, until she reached a dead end.

" No way, I want to see what else you're hiding from me " She said as she brought out the phone and started reading his contacts' names  
" Abby, Adrianna, Amber, Ashley…. " She started stating names, he soon reached and cornered her. No way was she getting out of this now.

" How come all of your contacts are girls? " She asked and she once again hid the pokegear behind her back.

He tried to reach out to it, but she kept changing it's place, first, she'd keep it in her hands, then behind her back, and then she'd move her hands in front of her stomach, then she'd put them up in the air, they could've done this forever without any result.

" Answer Me, " She said in a serious tone.

He sighed, looked into her blue orbs and said, " Why do you care, Blue? "

" Well, I might want to ship you with one of them! " She exclaimed, totally forgetting about the phone which was in her right hand, for him to reach, that's when he found the perfect opportunity to steal it back, and so he did.

" Have you considered 'shipping' yourself first? " He said as he turned away. As soon as he started to walk away, she grabbed his wrist, and softly muttered " I have " She then turned him around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his. It took him a few seconds to process what was going on when suddenly a purple light shone brightly causing Blue to snap out of it. She immediately broke the kiss with her eyes widened. " What- What did I- Oh my god Green i didn't mean-" She stuttered her face red and completely panicked.

He grabbed her shoulders, calming her down " Relax Blue, breathe. What happened? "

" I-i don't know i snatched your phone you took it back and the next thing i know we're kissing! " She said in a higher tone

" So you didn't want to kiss me? " He deducted, trying to figure out what's wrong

" N-no it's not like that! But i didn't do it willingly " She explained, color never leaving her face

" Don't worry about it, maybe it's lack of sleep or probably stress... we'll see " He tried reassuring her, not sure of what he was saying himself. 'Unwillingly? Did she lose control of her body? That's not possible' he then looked at her. She hadn't calmed down one bit, Blue was almost never this flustered. She must've really done it unwillingly.

He was about to say something when the doorbell rang. " I'll get it " He patted her head and headed for the stairs

" I'm coming with you, we better join the others anyway " She announced, following closely behind 'What the hell happened to me? Did i really want to kiss him that badly that my body moved on its own? Hell no i have perfect control over my body and emotions, i went through _rigorous_ training after all...' She smirked at her own thoughts 'I can't let them see me like this...'

Green finally opened the door, a shivering, soaking wet Sapphire was waiting on the other side.

" Could ya get me my towel, it's on the sofa " She said as she pointed at it

" Why did you ring the doorbell, the door was open, you could've gotten it yourself " Blue said as she picked up the towel and gave it her friend, trying her best not to seem panicked or distressed.

" I know, Mr. Sissy boy over there insisted that you guys give it to me so I don't get the house and I quote 'Wet and Sandy' " She explained as she took her towel, she then looked at the couple and said " What's wrong with ya two? Ya look weird; did ya catch a cold or somethin'? "

" Somewhat " Blue said smiling awkwardly

" Anyways… Come on out, the sun will do ya good " She said with a smile, as she wrapped herself in the towel

" We'll be there in a minute " Blue said as she pushed the door closed with her foot. " They can't know about what happened " She instructed

" I know... You seem less panicked, good " He simply stated

" Yep, I won't let a mere k-INCIDENT ruin my vacation, besides it's as you said, it must've been the result of stress or maybe i really am lacking sleep "

" Yeah.. " He said, not convinced.

She smiled, turned around and said her hand on the doorknob.

" Oh and Green "

" Hm? "

" You didn't tell me how great of a kisser you were. "

* * *

**You never know what Blue's thinking lol Also what happened? Did she really lose control of her body? Who knoows  
You might be wondering about the purple light, don't worry it'll be revealed soon (although i bet you've got it figured out by now)  
**  
**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! i decided to post this chapter earlier than scheduled thanks to Dia Newman's ****_awesome_**** review! Thank you for reviewing :')**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures. If i did Oldrival would be canon by now 

* * *

_She smiled, turned around and said her hand on the doorknob._

_" Oh and Green "_

_" Hm? "_

_" You didn't tell me how great of a kisser you were. "_

* * *

Chapter 2-

He smirked as she faced him, giving him a smug look " I'm flattered you noticed even without me having to kiss you back. "

" What do you mean you didn't kiss me back? " She raised an eyebrow

" If I gave every girl that forces herself on me what she wants, I wouldn't be able to live up to my reputation, now would I? " He answered, his smirk never leaving his features. He left her stunned and proceeded to join his friends.

" The viridian heartbreaker " She smiled, regaining her usual sly, cunning, crafty and unpredictable self " We'll just have to wait and see about that, Green Oak. "

The moment she stepped out the door, she was surprised to see the sudden change in the weather " What the? " She whispered in disbelief. The blue, cloudless sky that they flew in a few minutes ago was now covered in dark, gray clouds. Dark blue waves crashed down the shore violently, as a couple of lifeguards struggled to place something on some sort of a rock. It was a red flag.  
" A red flag? " She mused as a couple of rain drops fell on her arm snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked around the beach, looking for her friends, only to realize that they were right in front of her, she immediately entered the house, allowing them to do the same.

" Man what the hell happened out there? One second I was beating sapphire in a swimming contest and the next thing I know it's freaking raining! " Gold exclaimed as he plopped himself on the sofa getting it all wet.

" Ya mean gettin' beaten by sapphire " She corrected, as she sat next to him.

Meanwhile, a certain person in the room was twitching and shivering, trying his best not to freak.

" Ya okay sissy boy? Ya're shakin' "

" Oh the nerve " Ruby smiled a creepy smile, a couple of veins popping on his forehead " OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY LOOK AT THE DAMN SOFA IT'S DRENCHED! "

" He lost it " Red stated, observing his friend.

" R-Ruby-san please calm down " Yellow tried calming the enraged teen.

" Yel's right, Ruby chillax, it's all good " Gold casually said, locking his hands behind his head. Stomping on Ruby's pride.

" Alright that's it. Shower. All of you. NOW " Ruby ordered his eyes shining bright red. If that wasn't his natural eye-color one would easily mistake him for some sort of a demon.

" Ruby's right, besides with this weather we might catch a cold " Crystal started " Sapphire and Gold can go ahead first. Red and Yellow decide who should go first and since Green and Blue didn't get into the water, one of the remaining can use their bathroom if it's okay with you two of course. " She displayed her leading skills, turning to the said couple.

" Knock yourselves out " Green indifferently said

" Sure we don't mind! Go ahead! " Blue continued, smiling cheerfully

" Alright, scatter people. " Crystal commanded " Wow I really like this leader thing, no wonder you're so bossy Blue "

" I know! It's awesome! They're like naive little puppets " Blue laughed at her own words, causing everyone to flinch.

" Uhm... " Red started

" Don't ask. " Green immediately stopped him

" Hey super serious gal what do you say we- " Gold attempted to say but was violently interrupted by a fist punching his head " No. " She twitched, stomping her way upstairs " Stupid perverted freak " She mumbled as she slammed the door to Blue and Green's room and their bathroom's door. Well it never hurts to be too cautious.

" Pervert " Ruby eyed him with disgust

" Seriously Gold, there's a limit to how perverted one can be " Red added, shaking his head

" Guys i didn't mean it that way i swear! " He explained " I just wanted to tell her if she could talk silver into coming that's all! " At that point now one was listening, the poor guy simply sighed " I was labeled " He said to no one in particular as he made his way upstairs.

Soon enough everyone went showering or was waiting for his turn upstairs, everyone but Blue and Green.

" Well then " She slammed her thighs as she stood up " I'm going up to change my clothes, no peeking " She teased as she made her way upstairs

" Hey Blue " He started

" What is it Greenie? " She turned at his direction, halfway up the stairs

" ...Never mind " He decided to drop it

She eyed him with a small pout, knowing that he has something on his mind. But she knew it was useless to pester him about it " Okay " She simply said as she headed towards their room

' What's with the sudden weather change, I know it had nothing to do with what happened earlier but I can't shake off this uneasy feeling ' He rested his chin on his intertwined fingers 'Maybe I'm over thinking it ' He sighed

_After about 45 minutes_

The boys were in the living room scattered around the sofas but the one currently drenched thanks to a certain Gold and Sapphire. Ruby was impatiently waiting for the girls to finish blow drying their hair so that he could get around dying the said sofa.

After a few minutes the four girls emerged from the stairs, in pajamas, their hair down and looking refreshed.

Sapphire walked up to Ruby and handed him the blow dryer he longed for " Here's the blow-dryer "

" You know when you're all nice and clean you look rather normal, i guess looks can really be deceiving " He took the blow-dryer

" What did ya say sissy boy? " She yelled her fists curled and ready to punch

" I take it back, a barbarian will always be a barbarian " He teased as he plugged the device and started drying the sofa

" I'll freaking KILL HIM " She was about to throw herself at him when Crys held her back " Alright go sit next to Gold over there "

" Aww you're no fun " Gold and Blue said simultaneously disappointed that Crystal stopped the fight that was going to occur.

" More importantly " Red started " What about the weather, don't you guys think it's weird? At first it started raining, now it's a thunderstorm in the middle of summer? "

" Yeah even the Pokemon are frightened " Yellow added

" Well we _are_ in The Whirl Islands. I wouldn't worry about it " Crystal reassured

" Yep it's pretty common in here, why'd you guys think this place was full of whirlpools " Gold continued showing off his Johto knowledge

" Well then why on earth did we come here? Couldn't we go to the sevii islands instead or something? " Blue inquired

" The Sevii are crowded this time of year. The whirl islands have the best beaches but people fear coming here cause it's full of Whirlpools " Green explained

" Wow Greenie! Two sentences formed of more than three words in the same day? You just beat your own record! Congratulations " Blue exclaimed, clapping enthusiastically soon everyone joined her as Green rolled his eyes in annoyance " Annoying woman "

" Alright I'm done " Ruby announced as he turned off the blow-dryer. He unplugged the machine and sat on the sofa " As good as new " He exclaimed in joy

" Freak " Sapphire spat out

" Barbarian " He retorted

" Sissy! "

" Cave girl "

" Girly! "

" Savage "

" Clean freak! "

" CUT IT OUT " Crystal exclaimed, causing them to flinch, but they quickly recovered and started glaring at one another.

Suddenly, Gold Stood up, grabbed something and clicked the lights off.

" What are you doing? " Red wondered out loud

" Ooo I like where this is going " Blue said with a smile, adjusting her position on the sofa.

" This weather is perfect for… " He said sitting back on the sofa next to Sapph and Crys " Horror stories! " He continued in a somewhat scary voice, turning on a flashlight so that only his face would be apparent.

Sapphire jumped, while Crystal rolled her eyes, Blue giggled, Green mentally shot himself, Yellow whimpered, Red chuckled at Yellow's reaction and Ruby raised an eyebrow in a was-that-supposed-to-be-scary kind of way.

" I-I think we shouldn't tell s-scary stories, Sissy boy over there might end up in tears or have trouble sleepin' at night and I'll have to take care of him " Sapphire said nervously

Ruby noticed and smirked " Oh don't worry about me Sapph, I don't get scared easily "

" B-but- "

" No buts! Ruby isn't scared, everyone's on board right? " And without waiting for an answer he resumed " That's the spirit! I'll go first "

" Once upon a time " He started narrating, flashlight focused on his face " On a night like this, there was a very similar thunderstorm which was very convenient to hide the screaming voices of women and children that were being murdered by a certain serial killer that calls himself The Women and Children Killer. "

" How very original " Crystal commented in an uninterested tone.

" Go on, Gold " Blue, appearing out of nowhere said as she handed the trio (Crys, Gold and Sapph) a blanket, gave one to Ruby who was sitting by himself (willingly), then headed over to Red and Yellow who were sitting on another sofa, and gave them a blanket, then she finally sat on the fourth sofa, next the Green and wrapped a blanket around them.

" Right, " Gold cleaned his throat " As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, there was a very famous and greatly feared serial killer, called The Women and Children Killer, The W.C killer for short"

" Seriously? The bathroom killer? " Crystal interrupted

" Crystal… " Blue warned

" Anyway, The W.C killer had grown tired of killing the same faces hearing the same pleading words and crying. So he decided to stalk his next prey before killing it. Unfortunately the word reached him of the existence of a unnaturally beautiful gal her name was… Goldine "

" Was she a Pokemon, by any chance? " Crystal commented, again.

" Seriously Crystal! Can't we listen to the story? " Blue retorted.

" Am I the only one who finds it extremely ridiculous? " Crystal asked, and upon hearing no response, Gold continued

" Goldine was a hot babe, every living male species wanted a piece of her tender soft pair- "

" EHEM " He was interrupted by the sound of a very furious Crystal

" Soft pair of what? " Sapphire inquired innocently

Steam was leaking from Yellow's red face, Blue sustained her giggle while Green buried his head in his hand, Red blushed and Ruby shook his head

" Well? " Sapph insisted

" Sweety, soft pair of- " Blue started, with a devious smile

" EYES " Crystal cut the cunning devil

" So the W.C Killer likes eyes? " Sapphire inquired, her head titled to one side

" S-somewhat " Gold answered after being violently elbowed by Crys.

" Oh " Sapphire seemed satisfied with the explanation " Go on. "

" Anyway, one night, while The W.C Killer was stalking Goldine her boyfriend came to her house when she was home alone, he got into her bedroom, walked slowly towards her and started kissing her, then one thing led to another and they start making sweet, sweet love- "

" Alright all those in favor of Gold shutting up raise your hands " Crystal ordered and she flicked the lights opened only to face tomato red faces holding up their hands (most of them anyway)

" Aww you guys are no fun, you missed the best part of the story "

" I'll go next! Turn off the lights Crys " Blue excitedly said

" Fine but no more ero-horror okay? " Crys warned as she turned off the lights and sat back next to Gold

" Flashlight! " She demanded as Gold handed her the said device.

She turned it on and started telling the story " Where Silver and I grew up, Karen a senpai of ours told me a story about her older sister and her friends, when they went on a trip to the Whirl Islands "

" Oh no " Sapphire buried her face in the blanket " Oh yes " Blue continued " What I'm about to tell you is 100% true, Karen's older sister June, her boyfriend Blake her two best friends Rin and Gina and their respective boyfriends Leon and Sam went on a trip to the Whirl Islands in summer, they spent the first two days swimming, watching the sunset and sunrise together, chatting the nights away and drowning in romance, until THAT day arrived "

" What day " Gold wondered out loud absorbed in the story

" The day, the nice warm weather turned into a raging thunderstorm… "

" Y-ya mean like t-today? " Sapphire asked in fear

" Oh now that you mention it, that day does seem pretty similar to what we're experiencing now " Blue casually answered and as if right on cue, a lightening bolt stroke near by causing the girls but Blue to whimper

" Crys? " Gold turned to the girl to his left, sure maybe Sapphire and Yellow were scared but Crystal?

" I'm fine " She hugged herself looking at the faraway window worriedly. Luckily no one saw her due to the darkness of the room.

" The gang decided to play couples truth or dare, which we're going to play by the way. " Blue continued with her story " The rules are simple, when a couple is challenged they're either required to do something together or to truthfully answer a question asked about them, but they must be together at all times. " She explained, " Rin and Leon were the first couple to be challenged, and thanks to Leon's personality they ended up choosing dare. And with Sam being the group's troublemaker, similar to our Gold, him and Gina ended up asking the couple to go outside for 20 minutes. "

" He does seem a bit like Gold " Red pointed out

" Yeah the resemblance is almost scary " Ruby continued

" Come on guys, I'm not that sadistic… Am i? "

" You are. " A mass of voices agreed causing the targeted boy to pout.

" Leon and Rin were outside, shivering in the sheer cold and the fearsome thunderstorm. Sam and Blake were busy laughing and high-fiving while June and Gina were worried. Maybe we should call them in, said June but the boys refused. And as if right on cue, screaming voices were heard from outside, the group of four thought that their friends were bound to be messing with them, until they heard Rin crying her boyfriend's name. Leon! No! She yelled continuously and started to cry loudly. They boys rushed out of the house while the girls followed close by only to find Rin crying by herself hitting the ground with all her might. Leon… No… Noo… She cried and cried. Blake approached her and asked her what happened, she told him between sobs. Something…Leon…He…He…Got…Pulled…To the…Whirlpool…He…Flew…Leon…No…Leon… " Blue acted out the scene skillfully and got back to the narrator role " June asked Blake what Rin said, and so the remaining couples were discussing what just happened trying to find a logical explanation to all of this, while Rin was crying her heart out… Of course they'd try and think of a logical explanation, they haven't seen what happened with their own eyes… Rin couldn't bear with the pain of losing her loved one anymore. She grabbed the knife the lifeguard gave to her along with everyone else for protection, pointed it towards her throat. If you're no longer here, I see no reason to live she said as she sliced her throat. Blood SPALSHED everywhere as the sound of the roaring thunder mixed with the girls' screaming voices " Blue got agitated causing Sapphire and Yellow to back away. Yellow was practically in Red's arms but she was too scared and he was too absorbed to notice.

" The teenagers didn't bat an eye that night, they have just lost their best friends to a god-knows-what creature and not only did that frustrate them but it scared the crap out of them. " Blue resumed " The sky hadn't cleared up and it was still dark as night. Sam was the one who felt the worst among his friends. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault since he was the one who dared the couple to go outside, stupid game he thought and walked out the door. Where are you going asked Gina. He told her that he was going out for a walk and left. After a few minutes Gina felt uneasy. She felt that something wrong was going to happen to her lover. She told her friends that she was going to look for him. The moment she walked out the door, BOOM! " She faked an explosion causing almost everyone to flinch, she _does_ have a way with stories after all. " Gina runs towards that sound only to meet an entrance of a cave, covered with blood. Sam! She cried his name when suddenly she felt shivers down her spine, and a sudden cold breeze blew past her, she turned around and saw three blurry creatures, one with a knife. Who-what are you? She asked, only to hear some sort of an echo. _you're next_. She started screaming when she was suddenly shut up, and a voice was heard. _you will die just like your boyfriend did, just like we did and just like your friends will_. And suddenly the knife pierced her heart. She died immediately." Blue took a breath, adjusted her position allowing her friends to rest in the process. Sapphire had a hand on her heart and Yellow covered her mouth with both hands, Ruby had a disturbed grimace on his face while Gold was eagerly waiting for the rest of the story.

" By the time they reached the massacre, Blake covered his girlfriends eyes; he could feel her tears in the palm of his hand. He turned her around and grabbed her shoulders. I need you to run back home now he instructed she shook her head. not without you! She said grabbing his arms. June! Please listen to me I'll get you- no us out of here safely. He reassured. You need to trust me. She nodded and ran to the house, the moment she was out of his sight he yelled. _Yo, catch me if you can, you damn spirits_. " Blue the suddenly stopped " Ah Blake, what a hero… You guys should learn a bit from him you know. " She addressed the guys, flashing the light at Gold, Ruby, Red and Green. The latter gave her a dull look " Haha oops, I'm sorry on with the story " She sheepishly said, continuing from where she left off.

" June ran to the house she waited patiently, she didn't know how many seconds, minutes or probably hours she waited, it seemed like forever to her. Suddenly wind blew inside of the house. Wind? But all of the windows are sealed! She thought to herself. _You're the last one_. She immediately screamed upon hearing the unfamiliar voice. _Yes, you will die, as well_. Another voice said. What about Blake, She asked yelling at the ghosts. _He died_. She screamed and screamed until she couldn't anymore. _We will enjoy killing the last one. Yes yes we will enjoy killing the last one_. The voices echoed. June cried and cried but no one heard her. Knifes flew from the kitchen to her direction and cut her arms and legs slowly and painfully, she screamed, yelled, shouted, cried, begged, pleaded. But no one came to her rescue. When she lost all hope, the door swung open and all the knives fell to the ground, it was a lifeguard. " They sighed in relief " He rescued June and she spent years in mental care, and that's the story she told her younger sister Karen. The end! " Blue announced as turned on the lights and turned off the flashlight

" That wasn't very scary! " Sapphire stretched her arms the moment the lights were on

" Says the girl who kept screaming throughout the whole story " Ruby stated

" S-shut up! I didn't scream " She blushed, looking away.

Yellow was about to say something when she noticed her current position with Red, her body was considerably close to his, (due to her continuously backing away every time Blue made a sound effect), and his arm was spread on the sofa, it looked as if he had his arm around her. She immediately moved to the other side of the soda, her face red in embarrassment. He noticed and gave her a questioning look, she smiled awkwardly and said " S-say Blue, didn't Karen tell you where the story took place? "

" Hmm, she did actually " Blue started a smirk forming on her features " Since Karen is a Johto girl she described every detail of the place, even what island… Now that I think about it the place we're in fits the description perfectly! "

" What! " Sapphire exclaimed in horror, Gold gulped and Yellow froze.

' So naïve ' Blue thought to herself

" She's messing with you guys, don't believe her " Crystal sighed, " I'm going to fix us some dinner, it's getting pretty late. " She announced, as she walked to the kitchen, soon enough the girls followed.

Since it was raging outside, they couldn't exactly send the guys grocery shopping, so they decided to make it through with whatever snacks they brought.

_After dinner_

" Would you look at the time! " Blue started as she fake yawned " Yep time to sleep everyone to their rooms! "

" I don't feel like sleeping yet you go on ahead " Gold said

" Yea! I wanna watch TV! " Saphhire exclaimed

" No! I need you in your beds now! We're waking up early tomorrow to have breakfast all together " She ordered

" But- "

" Shut up and go to bed " She said as all of them went up stairs, once in front of the rooms she added " Oh and I have Blasty on guard if any one of you think of sneaking out " She let out the said Pokemon " Okay night you guys! " She said, dragging Green inside their room.

" Yay they're finally going to sleep together! " She exclaimed happily and she slipped into the bed and turned on the lamp

" You know just cause they're sleeping in the same room doesn't mean they're sleeping together " Green pointed out as he laid down on the bed next to her.

" Sure it does! Wait until they see that there's only one bed in each room " She giggled " I can almost hear Crystal cursing me by now "

* * *

" Damn you Blue " Crystal cursed between her teeth " I'm going to kill you "

" How come we only noticed this now " Gold wondered as he closed the door behind them

" She must've tricked us, that masked thief, that sneaky little- "

" Okay! " He interrupted her " No big Crys I'll crash on the floor " He laid some blankets on the floor and took a pillow from the king-sized bed " Don't worry about it "

" You sure Gold? I can sleep on the floor- "

" Naah what kind of a gentleman would I be if I fail to help a damsel in distress? " He laid on his newly made floor-bed

" Gold, you're not a gentleman either way " She pointed out as she turned off the nightlight and pulled up the covers over her body

" Hey now I'm trying to create a nice moment and you had to ruin it-"

" Thank you, Gold. "

He smiled " You're very welcome, milady. "

* * *

" I never knew there was only one bed " Yellow stated looking around the room

" Yeah me neither " He said as he threw some covers on the floor, preparing to crash there. " You know, this reminds me of this one time I was training with misty when I came down from Mt. Silver and we got stuck in a Pokemon center cause of a hurricane, so we shared a room since it was full "

Yellow mentally groaned at the sound of Misty's name. Her biggest love rival. as Blue described her.

" Oh, and how did you guys manage to sleep " She asked trying to keep the conversation going so that Red wouldn't be too suspicious of why she suddenly fell silent.

" Oh we shared the bed, she insisted and I thought, if I could share a bed with Green or Gold or Ruby then why can't I with Misty? I mean we're friends right? Why would it matter if it was a girl or a guy? " He continued talking while Yellow froze 'H-he t-they shared a b-bed?' she inwardly screamed " _If you stay this conservative, Misty might steal him away from you_ " She remembered Blue's words.

'Breathe Yellow.' She calmed herself 'You can do this.'

" Uhm, Red-san? " She started nervously

" I thought I told you to drop the suffix, Yellow "

" R-right, sorry… Uhm We're friends right? "

" Of course we are Yellow "

" A-and the bed is b-big enough of two o-or three people t-tops… " She continued

" I guess " He answered not seeing where this was going at all.

" S-so why are you sleeping on the floor " She coyly asked covering half of her face with a blanket.

" What do you m- _oh_. " He realized, his ears burned red and a faint blush spread on his cheeks, sure sharing a bed with Misty is okay but why does he feel too embarrassed to share a bed with Yellow?

" I-I guess I thought you'd mind " He came up with an excuse, he didn't really know why he automatically headed for the floor, he just did.

She gulped, and forced herself to speak " I-I don't. " Her face bright red

_Crap._

There was no way out this now, he had to swallow his embarrassment and sleep next to her, or else he knew she'd be hurt.

' Stupid story, I had to tell it, me and my big mouth ' He mentally scolded himself as he picked up his pillow and slowly headed towards the bed.

She rolled further away from where he was going to sleep and tightly closed her eyes shut, facing the wall beside her.

He slowly got into bed, if he was going to move an inch in his sleep he'd immediately fall. He gave her his back and faced the door

" G-good night " They said simultaneously as nervous as a newlywed couple in their wedding night.

* * *

" Stupid Blue " Sapphire groaned

" Relax Barbarian. Just cause there's only one bed doesn't mean we both have sleep in it " Ruby said as he grabbed a couple of blankets

" Shut up sissy boy " She said and noticed what he was doing " What do ya think ya're doin'? "

" Preparing to sleep on the floor, obviously "

" Who said ya have to sleep on the floor!? Gimme that! " She snatched the blankets from his hands " I'll be the one to sleep on the floor ya hear? "

" Stop shouting cave girl " He rubbed his temples " If you're used to sleeping on the floor that much then be my guest "

" I'll be glad to! I ain't some sissy like you " She fixed the blankets and laid down on them.

He sighed looking at her " So stubborn " With a bit of guilt he laid on the bed glancing down at her from time to time " You okay Sapph? "

" I'm fine like ya said I'm used to this "

He sighed, grabbed a pillow, a blanket and put them next to her.

" What do ya think ya're doing? " She asked

" If you won't sleep on the bed then I won't either, guess we'll both sleep on the floor tonight " He laid down.

" Ya call me stubborn but ya're worse. "

" Even if you're a barbarian and a cave girl, you're still a girl. And I can't sleep in a bed while a girl is sleeping on the floor in the same room "

" Whatever sissy boy, You're just scared of sleeping on your own " She turned to the other side in attempts of hiding her blush

" Whatever you say, barbarian. "

* * *

_After an hour_

" Crystal. " Gold finally said, after a long sigh

" G-gold? You're still awake? " She asked in a shaky tone.

" I can't exactly sleep with you screaming every two minutes "

" I wasn't screaming!-"

" You're scared of thunder aren't you? That's why you were scared earlier when we were in the living room "

" I'm not scared- "

" Come on Crys, I'm smart enough to at least figure that out "

" ... "

" Crys? "

She sighed in defeat " Fine. I was never able to get over it, even back in the mountains whenever there was a thunderstorm I'd let all my pokemon out and sleep next to them "

He sat up scratched the back of his head and turned to look at her " Want me to sleep with you? "

" S-shut up! Don't phrase it like that you pervert! "

" Relax Crys, I'm not implying anything it's just when I was a kid, whenever that was a thunderstorm I'd run to my parents room. I wasn't able to sleep unless i was between my mom and… Dad "

She noticed the sadness in his tone " Gold… " She whispered worriedly as she sat on the bed. When suddenly another lightening bolt stroke, which caused her to whimper once again.

" Okay " He said as he got up and walked up to the bed. He sat next to her and held her in his arms " You'll be okay, I'm here "

" I-idiot I never said it was okay to come! " She battled her blush, too frozen to shove him away

" But you never said It wasn't " He said laying her down then laying next to her " Let's just sleep for now, okay? Don't worry about it even _I_ know my limits. "

" No you don't. You're _Gold_. You know no boundaries "

" True but I guess you'll just have to trust me " He said as another lightening bolt stroke causing her to immediately wrap her arms around him " Stupid thunderstorm " She mumbled, blushing madly.

* * *

In another room, Green was about to doze off when he felt something on top of him ' Blue? ' he wondered lifting his upper body with his elbow while using the other hand to turn on the nightlight next to him.

Once he did, he saw a smirking Blue on top of him. His legs were trapped between her own and she had both hands on the bed surrounding his upper body, her hair fell graciously to one side and her face was inches from his.

He sat himself up, and before he could question her or say anything, she started removing his shirt.

" Blue- " He started as she successfully removed his shirt and tossed it away " Well that was easy " Her smirk only grew wider as she ran her fingers through his bare chest.

" What are you- " He attempted to ask but was interrupted by a finger pressed to his lips " Shhh, we're just going to have a bit of fun, " She said as she pushed him down and pressed her lips against his own. After a few seconds of one-sided kissing she pulled away " Still can't get you to kiss me back huh? Let's see if this turns you on then. " She said as she removed her shirt and tossed it across the room, and attacked his lips once again.

Upon realizing what was happening, he decided to act on it. He pushed her away, rolled to the other side of the bed and pinned her down " You're going to tell me what the hell you're doing " He warned, his necklace almost touching her chin. Suddenly a purple light beamed and Blue blinked a few times.

" Green? " She breathed, " What's going on? " she sat on the bed once he loosened his grip on her.

Before he could say anything, her eyes widened and she immediately covered her chest " Why am I in my bra? Why are you shirtless? What happened?! "

He sighed, " You don't remember? "

" No! What's going on? "

" _It_ happened again. "

* * *

**It appeared again! I wonder how Blue will handle it this time fufufu~**

Also, tsundere Crys FTW! lol

Oh and everyone from Gold's and Blue's stories are made up except for Karen of course, she **_is_**** a masked child after all.**

Also i'm sorry for adding suffixes i just feel that Yellow's too polite and i can't imagine her addressing someone without a suffix

That is all! I know the story is moving too slowly but i just wanted it to be as long as possible, hehe

Thank you for reading, see you next time! 


End file.
